Let The Rest of the World Go By
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Michigan J Frog is sitting in Marvin's flying saucer. He longs for home, if nothing else just to see his friends one more time. But now it seems that he can't, for he is going to Mars and Mars is a long way away.


Let the Rest of the World Go By

_"We'll find prefect peace, where joys never cease, and let the rest of the world go by!"_

Michigan J. Frog and Marvin the Martin then began laughing their heads off as if they hadn't had a care in the world. Well, they didn't because they weren't even on Earth anymore; they were on flying saucer headed towards Mars. Marvin went back to the cockpit and piloted the saucer.

Michigan looked out the window, his face almost reluctant and regretful, he wished that Marvin didn't just rip him away from everything he knew but it wasn't like Marvin did it intentionally.

To try and make himself feel better, Michigan decided to sing again. Keeping things simple, Michigan just sang the same song, this time slower, for it had a deeper meaning than before. It reminded him of home, which was a just a tin box in reality but it had never been this far away. Home was really wherever that man was; all Michigan wanted to do was sing, because maybe he would make that guy smile, just for a moment. So Michigan sang, the song was supposed to be happy and looking forward to the future, but Michigan sang it as if a piece of him was dying, he knew that he would never see Earth or any of his friends and especially that man again. Michigan cried a bit but he not let the tears fall, instead he collected them on his cheek and there they stayed.

_ Is the struggle and strife we find in this life_

_ Really worth while, after all?_

_ I've been wishing today, I could just go away_

_ Out where the west winds call._

_ With someone like you, a pal good and true_

_ I'd like to leave it all behind and go and find_

_ A place that's known to God alone_

_ Just a spot to call our own_

_ We'll find prefect peace where joys never cease_

_ Out there beneath a kindly sky_

_ We'll build a sweet little nest, somewhere in the west_

_ And the let the rest of the world go by._

Marvin heard this, at the time he didn't understand why Michigan was singing the song again. He turned around and saw the frog crying his eyes out. Marvin pulled out a Martian textbook on earth creatures to see if he could find any meaning in it. "Tears" Marvin read, "A display of emotion that usually represents deep sadness, despair or sorrow; Sometimes seen as the opposite, when they (the humans) have no known emotions to convey."

Marvin guessed that Michigan's tears were of the second type, for he saw no reason for the frog to be sad, he was going to Mars after all. Marvin put the saucer on autopilot and walked back over to Michigan, who upon hearing Marvin approach, wiped his eyes and turned around.

Somehow, Michigan noticed, he had grown to Marvin's height; Michigan didn't really mind this too much, he had often wished that he were taller. Michigan also took comfort in that he didn't need to hide in the uncomfortable tin box and "act like a frog." In his stubby fingers, Michigan held his cane and hat, these things he threw aside, no longer caring what happened to them.

Sitting at the table Michigan looked around, trying to get a sense of his surroundings, only to find that the room was relatively empty. Marvin noticed this and sat opposite the frog, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong.

"What's wrong frog?" Marvin asked, his voice full of concern

Michigan looked up, his face indifferent at the question, the only thing that he wanted to do now was sleep.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Marvin pressed, becoming more concerned with each passing second. Michigan said nothing and stood up, only to find that there was nothing in the way of hallways, there were no bedrooms to speak of. In the back of the room, a kitchen could be seen; opposite this was a small bathroom. Michigan wondered why there wasn't a bedroom, for Marvin had to sleep sometime. Marvin laughed as he observed Michigan and guessed what he was looking for. "No bedrooms I'm afraid" Marvin exclaimed, "It's this new space program...faster ships equals faster trips, no need for sleep. We should be there relatively soon." Michigan nodded in understanding and walked over to the kitchen to find something that he could eat.

Opening the refrigerator Michigan was dismayed to find that flies were not on the menu, he did find all sorts of strange foods though. On a plate on the top shelf was what appeared to be a purple Jell-O like substance, it jiggled the more Michigan poked at it, which he undoubtedly did out of curiosity. Marvin saw this and ran over. "Don't touch that!" he screamed, "It's extremely poisonous to earth creatures!" Michigan's finger at this point was actually inside the substance when he heard this, for a moment the frog acted like a kid playing with its food. In a panic Michigan tried to pull his finger out, only to discover that it was stuck. "Now you've done it" Marvin said gravely, "I'm afraid the only way to get you out of this is to just cut it off." Michigan shook his head and continued his attempts in yanking his finger out of the substance.

Marvin pulled out a disintegration ray and aimed it at Michigan's finger, just as he was about to fire, Michigan gave one last yank upwards, which freed his finger and sent the purple substance flying across the room and landing on the opposite wall. Both of them stared at it, half expecting the wall to be eaten away, but nothing happened.

"Poisonous indeed" Michigan declared as he walked back over to the table, "Might as well be Jell-O. Squishy, sticky mess all of it!"

Marvin laughed at this, "Jell-O? No! That was the frozen juices of a Martian Fuzzywhatits, extremely deadly to earth creatures. You'll be dead within the hour."

Michigan seemed indifferent to this, for at least dead he could return home. Marvin however shook his head in disbelief, "I lied" the alien admitted, "It really is Jell-O, you're fine." Michigan huffed in annoyance, "I don't take kindly to jokes" he answered, "I'm millions of miles away from everything I know, everything that I am and right now the only thing I want is to sleep. But since there are no beds, I'll just lay on the table miserably." Michigan crawled on top of the table and positioned himself to a comfortable, or as much as he could get, position.

Marvin stared at Michigan for several minutes, just watching him sleep. He now understood the meaning behind his song, he also understood what it meant to be miles away, for every time he went somewhere other than Mars he was alone, everything felt distant as if he were the only thing in the entire universe.

Two hours later the saucer stopped moving. Michigan woke up and looked out the window, expecting to see the Red Planet; instead he saw the clear crystal blue water of Earth, beyond that was the harbor of New York City. Michigan turned to Marvin, whose only response was opening the hatch to the outside and flying to the streets of the city.

Michigan breathed in deeply and walked over to the hatch; to his right he saw the red button that closed the hatch. Down below, Michigan could see his friends; he could see Daffy and Bugs and Drippy, his nephew. Michigan once again, began to sing.

_With someone like you, a pal good and true_

_ I'd like to leave it all behind and go and find_

_ A place that's known to God alone_

_ Just a spot to call our own..._

Michigan smiled, waved and pressed the red button

_We'll find prefect peace, where joys never cease _

_ Out there beneath a kindly sky_

Marvin walked over and stood next to Michigan, he gently placed his arm around the frog like you would a brother and joined Michigan.

_We'll build a sweet little nest, somewhere in the west_

_ And let rest of the world go by._

The saucer then sped off to Mars as fast as it could go. They were there within the hour.


End file.
